The Doctor's Nurse
by TheBlackDragonette
Summary: Nurse Celeste Jackson was a born adventurer, loved it all since she could remember. She never expected to run into a lonely man with a machine box that can take her anywhere in time and space. Does he offer to take her with him? No. Does she go anyways? Yes. What happens next? Rated M for future chapter and an alpaca. Sorry this summary sucks, stupid limit!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Thanks for deciding to click on this story and I hope you enjoy! I also have another story based on The Walking Dead called **_**Safe Haven **_**so go check it out if you haven't read it and you enjoy The Walking Dead and some OC/Daryl stuff but if you have read it, yes, I'm her. Anyways, enjoy! P.S. Sadly I do not own Doctor Who, just my OC and the town that my OC lives in! :)**

"What do you mean fired?!" I exclaimed as I stood out of my tan couch and shouted into the phone.

"I'm sorry Ms. Jackson but we can't keep having you as a nurse with you travelling once a month," My boss explained.

"So it's either my job or travel?" I asked.

"There's no either Ms. Jackson, I've already decided and I actually found someone capable for your job," My boss sighed.

"Oh wow thanks," I snapped sarcastically.

"I can't say that I'm sad that your sarcastic personality has to go but you were a fantastic nurse here Ms. Jackson, if you need any medical help the hospital will get you free of charge," He told me politely.

"Alright then," I sighed and I hung up and I slumped back into my tan comfy couch that I was sitting on.

"What am I going to do now?" I sighed as I tossed my phone on my glass coffee table which landed on the table with a small _clink! _

"Mum and dad would kill me if they saw me now, moping about," I chuckled as I thought of their loving faces whenever they welcomed me home from a trip all those years ago before they died on an airplane crash heading to India.

"Well, I think I'll just take a little break from work and just savor this little 'pause' of work," I popped myself out of my couch and looked around my one room apartment.

It was a small one bedroom apartment I found when I was 18 heading off to nursing school and I still live in it at age 25 getting fired from a hospital. The walls were a cream white with several posters of places I've visited scattered on each wall like India, China, Japan, New York, Rome, and so on and so forth.

For a small section of my west wall which was behind my tan sofa, I had a small wall of picture frames which had pictures of me in front of the Eiffel Tower, the Tower of Pisa, Empire State Building, the Twin Towers two years before it went down, the Great Wall of China, and probably my most prized picture is a picture of my mum, my dad, and me in front of the nursing school I graduated from with the nursing diploma in my hand.

My small kitchen was blocked away by a miniature wall with a small square hole to see into my kitchen which had nothing in it besides a stove, fridge, sink, wall cabinets, and some counter tops. Next to my small kitchen was just a pine dining room table which seated 5 people.

In my living room was a flat screen telly that my mum had given me for my 23rd birthday, telling me that I should "know where I'm going to" with the news and such since I've been in many bad moments like when I was stuck in Louisiana during Hurricane Katrina and my mother, being the overprotective mother she was, flipped out. I also have two tan couches, one a loveseat and the other a long tan couch to seat three people.

Then if you turned right, you would find a hallway that went into two different rooms, one my bedroom which was the messiest room in the whole apartment with messy sheets and scattered shoes, suitcases, clothes, and books on the floor. The other turned left at the end of the short hallway and in the back of the small hallway were two sinks and then a door to the right of the sinks which led to my tiny bathroom with a toilet and a tub/shower.

It wasn't a dream house but it was perfect and had that homey feeling for a traveler like myself.

"Ugh, I'm bored already," I mumbled as I turned my body left and let the rest of my body lay on the couch with a huge _plop! _and I stared intently at my white popcorn roof.

"I could watch the telly but it's usually full of garbage so that's out," I thought to myself out loud, trying to think of ways to entertain myself.

"Sleep? Nah, the sky's awake so I'm awake!" I chuckled at my _Frozen _reference, thinking about how one of my friends in Germany dragged me to the movie theater saying that I just _had_ to see this movie.

"How about… a stroll in the forest! That sounds fun!" I chirped happily as I sat myself up and I scurried to the door before I caught myself in the mirror nearby my door and I noticed I was in my pajamas.

"Probably should change," I told myself and I walked into my bedroom and opened my walk-in closet and quickly changed into my dark grey Beatles T-shirt, dark blue distressed jeans, and my favorite dark grey Converses.

I hopped out my bedroom and I strode across the hallway to the sink where all of my beauty products were which was just a bunch of ponytail holders, hairbrush, detangling spray, and bobby pins.

I grabbed my electric purple hairbrush and combed out my tangled, dark red hair so it would look somewhat okay and I made a face at my reflection like I always do before I headed towards my front door, grabbing my keys and my phone along the way.

"Off to the forest! Highly doubt anything will go wrong!" I told myself as I locked my apartment door once I was outside and I quickly went down the metal stairs of my apartment complex and as I began my walk once I landed on the parking lot.

Trancy **(Black Butler anyone?)**, England is a small main street town, full of the same old people, the same old shops, and all that boring junk. The only reason I live here is because it's right next one of the biggest airports in the world and my work is in the next city over. Trancy has only 9 streets including main street, next to it is a small forest where a small amount of people go due to ghost stories and mysterious happenings that parents tell their children that their parents told them and sadly everyone but me believes that the stories are true. Trancy is actually pretty famous for that and lots of news reporters and "alien/ghost hunters" come by to do covers of it which is pretty good for most of the business.

Most of the streets are full of small houses except for 5th street which is where all of the schools reside and Main Street which is full of ma and pa stores and diners, tourist traps, my apartment complex, and a McDonalds which is the only fast food restaurant we have.

A few minutes later of brushing past couples on a date and people going home from work, I arrived at the Haunted Trancy Forest (Yes, that is the actual name. Pretty creative!) and I began my walk.

The forest was quiet and beautiful as usual, the leaves on the trees were a range of an electric green to a dark green and when the sunlight hit the leaves, the color would touch the dark brown soil and light green grass and the sunlight peaked through several tiny holes in the leaves, it felt like one of those movie scenes but in real life. Everywhere you look would be a different type of tree from hickory to oak and now and then you would see a little tree sprouting close by.

"It's a shame that no one could see this with me," I murmured to myself as I strolled in the forest.

The forest was silent as usual, allowing me to let my mind wander as I thought about my trip to Rio next week and how I would be able to find a new job since I got fired from it.

"Well, I could always get a job in the city, they always have jobs open, mainly because no one would want to work in that part of town," I thought out loud as I continued to stroll the forest.

"Maybe I should move to another city, a new start. Yeah, that sounds good, a new start," I smiled, finally deciding what I wanted to do.

"I'm sure going to miss you though, it's always so nice even if nothing happens," I patted the oak tree I was close to on the bark like I was comforting it and then I laughed.

"You're so going to miss me when I'm gone, no one's here except noisy cameramen and reporters," I chuckled.

"I'll go get some boxes after my stroll, buy a plane ticket, and off I go to who knows where!" I smiled until I ran into something quite peculiar that was right in between two hickories.

"Well, I've never seen you here before, quite a sight," I commented to the blue police box as I strolled closer tto it to have a look.

**Hello again! Can't get enough of me I tell ya! Sorry that my story is horrible and if you wanted the Doctor, don't worry you'll get to see him in the next chapter, horray! Anyways, please review so my story isn't horrible and it gets better! Thanks again for reading and I hope you sort of enjoyed it or just flat out enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Either I'm hallucinating or I'm in the middle of a dream," I mumbled to myself as I touched the 1960's blue police box that made me stop my lovely stroll in the forest, feeling the wood brush against my tan colored fingertips.

"What're you doing with my TARDIS?" A man demanded as he stormed over to me.

"Touching it? What do you think?" I asked him.

"I don't want your stupid ape fingers all over my TARDIS," He told me and slapped my hand away from the TARDIS.

"Look who's talking!" I snapped back at the rude, big eared man.

"What?" He asked.

"Well you're more like the wolf with those big ears and that nose," I shrugged.

"Hey! Don't insult the nose," He touched his nose self-consciously and I laughed.

"What're you doing out here anyways? I thought no one comes out here," He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well I'm not like everyone, how about you?" I asked.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well, people here think that this forest is haunted and shit like that so no one comes out here, well except you and me," I shrugged.

"Well, they're right," He replied and he began to walk off in the other direction.

"That this forest is haunted? You've got to be joking," I laughed as I followed him.

"No, I'm serious," He told me as he continued walking and I followed him.

"How do you know, Mr. Big Ears?" I asked.

"What's with the name calling?" He turned and asked me, his blue eyes looking into my darker blue eyes.

"Well I don't know your name so it's Mr. Big Ears," I shrugged.

"It's The Doctor, what's yours Red?" He asked and I pulled a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Nurse Celeste Jackson," I told him.

"You're a nurse?" The Doctor asked.

"Well was, I got fired like 30 minutes ago since I travel too much," I shrugged.

"You travel?" He asked.

"I've been practically everywhere," I told him.

"Interesting, now shoo!" He did the little shooing hand motions and began to walk away from me.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere," I told him and I began to follow him.

"Are you always like this?" He asked me and before I could answer, he stopped and crouched to the ground, pulling out a blue wand thingy that began to glow at the tip.

"Yep," I replied, standing right next to him and looking at what he was scanning.

"Goo?" I squatted down and I picked up the slimy substance in my fingers, inspecting the clear, foul-smelling substance that had little orange dots inside of it.

"More like poop," He told me and I quickly flicked the goo off my finger landing with a _plop!_ who knows where while the Doctor chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Most of my companions would've said it was disgusting and freak out," He answered.

"Like I said I'm not like other people," I shrugged.

"Interesting," The Doctor mumbled as he looked at his blue glowing wand thing.

"What did your wand thing say?" I asked.

"It's called a sonic screwdriver," He snapped.

"Well it looks like a wand," I shrugged and the Doctor mumbled about how stupid humans were or something along those lines.

"Anyways, what does it say misanthropist?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"You honestly are an interesting human," He commented.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment," I told him.

"You should," He told me.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Your sonic screwdriver thingy!" I pointed at his thing.

"Oh that!" He grinned and I groaned inwardly.

_Men._

"It can't get a species of where the poop came from," He explained.

"Obviously not a forest creature," I mumbled.

"Definitely alien," He shrugged and I looked at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked, shocked.

"Alien as in not from this planet," He explained like he would explain to a 5 year old.

"I know what you mean," I told him.

"Do you?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Wait," The Doctor crouched down again, a few inches away from the poop and I saw horse tracks.

"Why would a horse be here?" I asked out loud.

"I don't think it's a horse," The Doctor replied.

"What, you think it's alien?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually yes!" The Doctor stood back up and smiled at me.

"What's it with you and aliens?" I asked.

"Well, I am one," The Doctor replied and began to walk away.

"What?" I stood there shocked for a millisecond before I chased after this so called alien.

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review what you thought and I will see you next time! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry this took a while to update, I just couldn't find any good alien ideas until like two days ago and I've been writing ever since! Thanks for the patience and please review what you liked and disliked and if I'm making any writing mistakes like punctuation and stuff (I'm horrible at that stuff!). Thanks and enjoy! I don't own Doctor Who, sadly.**

**Note: The words in italics is what the alien is saying in Morse code.**

"So you're the Doctor, you're a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, you have two hearts, and whenever you die, you regenerate into an entirely different person?" I asked as we followed the trail.

"Yep," He nodded and I snorted.

"Give me your hand," I told him.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"I'm going to check your pulse and make sure you aren't some psycho who needs to be sent to a mental ward," I answered.

"I should've just sent you away," He mumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"Just give me your hand!" I snapped.

"Alright," He picked himself up and held his hand out for me to hold and I felt his pulse. I listened for a second and my eyes widened as I faintly heard another heart thumping along with then first.

"Told you so!" He grinned and he went back to trail.

"So tell me about this regeneration thing," I told him.

"Well, it's like cheating death. Let's pretend for a minute that I got shot with a laser or something. What happens then is that all of the cells in my body alter and change into an entirely different person with the same knowledge and memory, but with an entirely different personality," The Doctor answered.

"Interesting, wish I could that. It would simply be fantastic!" I shrugged and we continued.

"I like that, fantastic! I'm going to say that more often" The Doctor exclaimed and I smiled.

"Well, you're going to have to pay me then," I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Ape," He mumbled.

"Alien," I replied back and he chuckled.

"Looks like you believe in aliens," He told me.

"I wonder why?" I asked sarcastically and he chuckled.

"So I never asked, why're you here instead of doing alien stuff?" I asked and he glanced back at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Alien stuff?" The Doctor asked with an amused expression on his face.

"You know what I mean," I snapped.

"Well, I decided to take a random visit and have a small vacation before I continued on my next adventure so I chose a random date, by the way, what's today?" The Doctor asked.

"May 22nd, 2014," I told him.

"Eh, this isn't my favorite time period and it's far from the best time for humans," The Doctor sighed.

"That's the truth," I mumbled.

We continued walking and talking, making sure we followed the trail while talking about culture right now and soon enough we ran into a clearing where the trail disappeared behind a bush.

"Up ahead is a clearing, we could probably peak through the trees over there," I pointed at the baby tree nearby which would be perfect cover for the Doctor and me.

"Alright," He agreed and we strolled over to the small tree and we peaked into the clearing.

"That sure as hell doesn't look like a horse," I commented as I stared at the butt of a green, scaly animal that looks like a horse.

"Nope," The Doctor nodded.

"What is it then?" I asked.

"It's a Hylae horse. No wonder my screwdriver couldn't figure it out, I've never met one!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Then how do you know it's a Hylae horse? Have you read it from a book?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yep, learned about it back when I was a kid, they're incredibly rare to find, especially on Earth," The Doctor explained.

"Are the Hylae extinct or something?" I asked.

"There is just a tiny population of the Hylae, probably the size of your town and there home planet was destroyed," The Doctor explained as we watched the horse eating grass.

Like in the back, it was green and scaly like a dragon with the whole figure of a horse with a lime green mane.

"How did that happen?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later, right now, we need to figure out why this horse is here," The Doctor walked out of our viewing spot and I followed him and stopped right next to him.

"Hello horse!" The Doctor greeted the horse and the horse perked up from its eating and stared at us and I gasped as I saw its kaleidoscope eyes.

"You're a Hylae horse correct?" The Doctor asked and the Hylae horse stomped his lime green hoof in some sort of pattern which I recognized as Morse code.

"It says 'Indeed and who are you?'" I told the Doctor and he looked at me in surprise.

"How did you know that?" The Doctor asked.

"It's Morse code, an old friend of mine in Japan taught it to me. Didn't you know that?" I asked.

"Of course, I was just surprised that you knew that," The Doctor explained.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Celeste," The Doctor turned around and introduced the horse to us.

"_I am Grasswing, horse of rider Ifaris," _The horse stomped and then a _ploop! _which meant that the horse had went to the restroom in front of us but we both ignored it.

"Where's your rider, Grasswing?" The Doctor asked.

"_Several nights ago, my rider went to get water from a stream, he hasn't returned so I'm looking for him," _The horse stomped.

"It's pretty easy to get lost here, where were you camping?" I asked.

"_I'll show you," _As soon as the horse finished, it turned around and started trotting east.

"I have a feeling that the rider didn't get lost," The Doctor murmured.

"I doubt that anyone from our town caught him, I would know," I told him and he nodded and we walked in silence for a few minutes before the horse stopped in the middle of the clearing.

The clearing was empty and had no sign of anyone camping beforehand and there were a lot of dark spots for people to hide in and then it clicked in my brain.

"We should get out of here," I whispered to the Doctor and he nodded.

"Couldn't agree with you more," The Doctor nodded but soon we heard a voice.

"Freeze or I'll shoot!" The alien shouted and we froze and turned around to look at the alien who was pointing a Star Wars looking blaster at us.


End file.
